Looks Can Deceive
by beccabam
Summary: Ootp. During Harrys 4th year he discovers not everything it what it seems. There is no good and evil there is only power. Set during Harrys 5th year follow Harry's Decent into Darkness and Evil. HP/LV Dark!EvilHarry Dark!Evil!Voldemort
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Are Voldemort and Harry together. Is Harry on the Dark side...No then I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Ootp: During Harrys 4th year he discovers not everything it what it seems. There is no good and evil there is only power. Set during Harrys 5th year follow Harry's Decent into Darkness and Evil. HP/LV**

**Dark!Evil!Harry **

**Dark!Evil!Voldemort Good!Light!Dumbledore**

**Rating: T **

**Warning: characters death, Male/Male Slash**

**This Will be a Slash don't like it don't read it. By the way in the is Story Voldemort will look like they way he is after his Rebirth in the 4th year he won't look like Tom Riddle.**

**Ignore 6th and 7th book Harrys 5th year will be a mix of all three years.**

**A/N:The Next Chapter will be at the End of Harry's 4th Year .This Chapter is in the start of the 5th year. So Sorry for the Confusion. Chapter 1 will be when Harry's in the Graveyard in his 4th year.**

'...' Thought

"..." Speech

"Parseltongue"Parseltongue

**This is my First Story on fanfiction so I hope **

**you like it .**

Prologue

7th Septemeber 1994

Room of Requirement

Harry's 5th Year

Harry Potter walked slowly in the room of requirement with a dark figure next to him. He was currently looking for one of Lord Voldemort's **Horcruxes** and he was getting pissed to say the least.

"Where is this damn Horcrux we have been looking for ages" Harry said voice filled with irritation.

"Come on **Love **I remember where I put it. It's in a old truck with the letters TMR on" The dark hooded figure said while raping his arm round the young wizards waist.

Draco Malfoy was currently waiting for Harry Potter to get Rowena Ravenclaws diadem, it was a horcrux the Dark lord had made and Draco was going to get it of Potter and give it to **His** Lord

and then he would get rewarded greatly.

"Harry you in here mate" Harry's Best Friend Ron Weasley Shouted. Harry had gone to find the diadem about a hour ago and he hadn't came back. Class was about to start so he came to find his friend so they could go to DADA together. They had a bitch teacher this year called Dolores Umbridge and she would **kill **them if they where late.

"There it is I see it" Harry shouted as he spotted a old trunk with the letters TMR on it in dark green writing.

"See I told you it would be that hard to find love" The dark figure said as he kiss the younger wizards forehead.

"Shut up **Voldemort**, we have been looking for it for OVER a hour and we have only just happened to find it" Harry said while taking the diadem out of Tom Riddles old school trunk.

The diadem itself was beautiful it had jewels all over it. It once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw one of original founders of Hogwarts. It had been lost for over 50 years and last seen by Tom Riddle when he made it into one of his Horcruxes.

"Well Well Well what do we have here." Draco Malfoys voice said and snapping him out of his thoughts.

Slowly Harry Potter turned to face his school boy nemesis. He looked Malfoy in his grey eyes. The little arrogant prick had a smirk on his face and he was going to wipe it of his stupid face.

"Malfoy what are you doing here, you shouldn't be here all alone with me something **bad** might happen and we would want that now would we." Harry said in a Baby voice while smirking.

Raising his wand Draco said "Shut up **Potter **(Draco spat the name If it was a horrible curse). Just give me the fucking diadem so I can give it to My Lord. And who is this, not the **Mudblood** or **Weasel** so who then".

Harry's Smirk only got wider when Malfoy said this.

"What" said in a mock surprised voice. "You don't know who this is. I'm surprised since you serve him so you can't recognise Lord Voldemort when you see him" Harry said in a cold voice that sent shivers down Draco's spine.

The figure next to Harry pulled his hood down to reveal the face of Dark Lord Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Draco's eyes got wider and he grip on his wand only got tighter till his knuckles went white.

"My..my lord" Cold laughs followed this.

"Well I'm sorry Malfoy but its time to say bye bye now me and Voldemort here need to get this (Waving the diadem at him) to a save place before Dumblewhore figures out that Voldemort is in Hogwarts and we wouldn't won't that to happen now would we." Harry and Voldemort laughed and pointed there wands at Draco and said in unison

"**AVADA KEDAVRA**" Twin green beams of light sped towards Draco and hit him in the chest.

Draco Malfoy's dead body hit the body with a loud thud.

"Thank god that's over, I hated that arrogant prick" Voldemort chuckled in Response.

Lord Voldemort drew Harry Potter to is chest and kiss the young wizard on the lips.

"Come on now love. I need get this back to Riddle Manor." Voldemort said in between kisses.

He and Harry's kiss deepened, Voldemort nibbled on Harry's bottom lip demanding entrance which Harry aloud straight away. Tongues battles for domination which Voldemort won.

There heated kiss lasted for a couple of minutes before they drew apart faces flushed and lips swollen Harry giggled and stepped away from Voldemort.

"Make sure you take Malfoys body with you don't want people finding out he's had a 'accident' now do we " Harry said with a bright smile.

Laughing Voldemort levitated Draco Malfoys body and grabbed the diadem and pulled Harry into another kiss and then put a disillusioned himself.

"Remember to get to the Ministry of Magic on the 15th May so we can get the prophesy" Voldemort said before we walked though the Vanishing Cabinet.

"Harry you in here mate" Harry heard from within the room. Pocketing his wand Harry

walked towards the voice.

"Ron, Ron I'm here" Harry said in bored voice. To be honest he hated everything that was Ron Weasley aka Mr Jealous, Stupid, Blood traitor Weasel. He opened is eyes last year when his name came out of the Tri-wizard cup and the whole school turned against him.

"Did you find the Diadem" Ron said in a hopeful voice while he turned to face him.

Sighing Harry said "No iv been here a hour and I still can't find it its hopeless, I guess Dumbledore 'Dumblewhore' was wrong."

"Ok mate guess we could come looking another time we have Umbridge now and if where late she will have are heads" Ron said laughing. And with that Harry and Ron made there way to DADA. And Harry still thinking about his Lover and 15th May this was going to be good year.

**And that's that done hope you liked it REVIEW and FOLLOW :)**

_**Beccabam**_


	2. Chapter 1 : Set Me Free

**Disclaimer: Are Voldemort and Harry together. Is Harry on the Dark side... No then I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Ootp: During Harrys 4th year he discovers not everything it what it seems. There is no good and evil there is only power. Set during Harrys 5th year follow Harry's Decent into Darkness and Evil. HP/LV**

**Dark!Evil!Harry **

**Dark!Evil!Voldemort Good!Light!Dumbledore**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Male/Male Slash Underage. Death and Bit of sex and Bad language.**

**A/N:This Will be a Slash don't like it don't read it. By the way in the is Story Voldemort will look like the way he is after his Rebirth in the 4th year he won't look like Tom Riddle. Also Harry has TWO wands a Yew 13inch with Basilisk Venom core and a Holly 11inch Phoenix feather core. In my story Harry got the Yew wand in the summer before his 4th year. The Yew wand is his illegel wand so he can do magic out side of Hogwarts. And Harry is 14 turning 15 and Voldemort is in his 70s no one really knows his age. :)**

**Ignore 6th and 7th book Harrys 5th year will be a mix of all three years.**

'...' Thoughts

"..." Speaking

"Parseltongue"Parseltongue

**This is my First Story on fanfiction so I hope you like it .**

Chapter 1: Set Me Free

Tri-Wizard Tournament , Final Tast , Graveyard, Harry's 4th Year

15th June 1994,

Flames erupted for the old rusty cauldron. Wormtail drops the small bundle with is Lord Voldemort in.

Flames engulf the small figure and Wormtail makes his way to Harry Potter to start the ritual that will bring his lord back.

Harry is currently tied to Voldemort's fathers grave, he was just watched Cedric Diggory be murdered by Wormtail and now he was going to watch Voldemort be Reborn.

'This is just not my day today, first that bitch Rita Seeker writes that article about me going dark and now this. Why the fuck did Dumblewhroe make me do this stupid Tournament, I mean I'm 14 for god sake its not like iv got a chance of winning just because I'm the bloody Boy Who Won't Die.' Harry thought angrily in his head.

Looking down at the body on the floor a tear slides down Harry's face.

'I'm so sorry Cedric, its all my fault if I hadn't said take the cup together you would be alive. Its all my fault, Its all my fault.'

Harry is snapped out of his thoughts when Worntail walks over to where he is currently.

"Bone of the father unwillingly given" Wormtail levitated Tom Riddle's Fathers bone and drops it into the burning cauldron.

Wormtail takes out a blade and holds his hand over the cauldron and says

"Flesh of the servant willingly sacrifice."

Wormtail let's out a agonising scream as he cuts of his own hand off and it splashes into the cauldron.

Now he made his way over to where Harry Potter is and rips the sleeve of Harry's shirt and makes a long deep cut on is left arm.

With the blood on the knife Wormtail makes is final trip to the cauldron.

"Blood of the enemy forceful taken" And drops of Harry's blood are added to the cauldron.

"And the Dark Lord shall rise again."

Harry let's out a painful and agonising scream. Harry's scar feels like into just erupted into flames.

Tears stream down Harry's face the pain is just to much and Harry blacks out.

Over in the other part of the graveyard the Dark Lord Voldemort is being reborn.

A dark ball of mist rises from the cauldron, power comes of it in waves and I washes over your skin and makes the hairs stand on end.

In this dark mist a figure starts to make shape. And the face and body is now in its place the mist which is now formed a cloak is now on his body and now Voldemort takes his first breath of life in his new body.

His face has piecing red eyes that are snake like and he has a snake like nose 'if you could call two slits in your face a nose' and his body has a gray skin covering it, he is tall very tall standing 6ft 9.

Red eyes look around where he is, 'ahhh finally' Voldemort thinks turning to Wormtail the pathetic little rat was crouched on the floor cradling is right arm where there is no hand, clearing is throat Voldemort approaches Wormtail and says,

"My wand Wormtail" holding out is hand.

Shakily Wormtail reaches for a white yew wand with is in the pocket and gives it to the Dark Lord.

"You can leave now Wormtail, I will call you when you are needed. I have some business to attend to." Voldemort said in a cold voice And with that Wormtail apparted away.

Turning on the spot Voldemort made is way over to his fathers grave, and this is where the one and only boy who lived currently is.

Stopping directly infront of the boy saviour Voldemort takes time in looking at this child who had beaten him when he was only 1 years old.

He has messy raven hair which had blood running though and wearing a blood red gryffindor shirt and he had a pair of horrid round glasses on but his eyes where closed but he could still remember those beautiful Avada Kedavra green eyes.

'Yes this child is just beautiful' Voldermort thinks as a long finger caresses Harry's tear streaked cheek.

Harry let's out a small whimper from his mouth and his eyes start to flutter stepping back a bit voldemort waits for Harry to open his beautiful eyes.

Slowly Harry's eyes open and he let's out a shaky breath looking around Harry's eyes land on the figure that is standing infront on him 'FUCK'

Infront of him was the Evilest most powerful Dark Lord in the world Lord Voldemort. And thinking about it Harry realised that he didn't have a burning rage, hatred and fear for the man 'if you could call him that' standing infront of him he felt nothing.

His parents died before he got to know them and from what he had heard from Snape his dad was a stupid arrogant prick like Malfoy so he didn't feel sorry for him and his mother, well he didn't know anything about her so the same goes he didn't feel sorry for her either.

"Harry Potter, what a nice surprise to find you here stand on the bones of my father. Have you gave it more thought on whether or not you will join me and become my equal because the offer still stands if you want it. "

Voldemort said snapping him out of his thoughts.

He had been thinking about that from the day he first met Voldemort in the holding place for the sorceres stone.

Even when Harry was a little 11 year old boy he knew he wasn't like the people on the light side. He could talk to snakes, he liked hurting people and would laugh if someone would get hurt but he had suppressed all of these feeling so he could make friends and fit in but now he realises that his so called 'friends' would turn there back on him the moment they had the chance.

So he had a opportunity to be free and be who he is and he was going to grab it with two hands and never let it go.

So with decision make Harry lifts his eyes so he is looking directly at the piecing red ones.

"Iv been hiding all my lift and you are giving me the opportunity to be free and be me. Yes I will join you and be your equal but can you let me down now because my arms are really starting to hurt." Harry said with a grin.

A burst of joy erupted from Voldemort, 'he can be mine, I have a chance to make him mine and I'm going to bloody well take it' Voldemort thought happily as he stepped closer to his so to be lover and waved his wand the ropes holding Harry in place where untied and Harry came tumbling into Voldemort's arms.

Looking up to the man who had set he free in more ways than one Harry hooked his arms around Voldemort's neck and pulled him down and crashed there lips together.

Voldemort was stunned for a moment 'He wanted this to' and with that Voldemort stated to kiss he now lover.

Pushing Harry against the grave Voldemort spread Harry's legs apart and stood in between when rubbing there erections together Harry let out a moan of pleasure. Sparks ran up Harry and Voldemorts body and the continued there blistering kiss.

"T..touchh m..me.. " Harry murmured into the kiss.

Voldemort did so staight away he put his hand down Harry's black pants and grabbed hold of Harrys cock and started to pump. The older wizard ran his long fingers downthe younger wizards hard cock and tightened his grip and pumped faster and harder.

Pre-cum run down Harry's cock and Voldemort continued to pump the yonger wizard dry.

He left Harry's mouth and attached his mouth to Harry's neck. Bitting and sucking on Harry's neck Harry arched his back and let out a scream as he came shooting his seeds over Voldemorts hand screamed his name as he came to his climax and not long after Voldemort came screaming Harry's name.

When they have recovered from there climaxes they looked at each other and started laughing.

"How long have you wanted that for ay Voldemort" Harry said with a cheeky smirk on his face.

Voldemort leaned over and captured Harry mouth,

"When I saw you in your first year I knew there was more to you I could tell you where holding back and I was determined to find out what it is. Who would have thought the great Harry Potter The Boy who lived to be so Dark and Evil. Well no more my love soon you will be able to be who you really are."

Sighing Harry pulled away,

"I know its been so long and Dumblewhore thinks I'm going to be weapon of the light and good when there isn't one good bone in my body I don't think so" Harry said while laughing.

Voldemort raised a non existing eyebrow,

"Dumblewhore, well that ones new I will have to use that next I see him" Looking at Harry fondly and voice full of amusement.

Clapping his hands together Voldemort walked over to Harry,

"I need to call my Death Eaters Harry so I can Crucio a few of them for not coming to look for me." Voldemort said flashing Harry a evil smile which Harry sent right back.

"You are going to let me have ago of Crucioing them as well" Harry said batting his eye lashes with the Evil smile plastered to his face.

Laughing and shaking his head,

"Harry you couldn't pull of the 'I'm cute and innocent' look with that smile and Of course you can Love, call them for me will you. Hold your wand up to the sky and say '**Morsmordre**'" Voldemort said watching **His** young lover.

And Harry did what he was told and held up his Yew 13inch wand with Basilisk Venom core to the sky,

"**Morsmorde**"

And a Black and Green beam of light shot out of Harry's wand into the sky and exploded into the Dark Mark.

The Skull on the Dark Mark opened and a long snake come out and rapped around the skull. Also black clouds came shooting out of the skulls mouth and landed infront of Harry and Voldemort.

Standing in a line infront of there Lord's where there Death Eater before they arrived Voldemot explained to Harry that the Mark would send a message to Voldemorts inner circle.

In the inner circle there was,

Lucius Malfoy, The Carrow, Crabbe and Goyle Sr, Nott Sr and othere people he didn't know.

There was about 30 of them and all of there eyes where on there Lord's Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort.

"Welcome my friends 13 years its been and yet here you stand before me as if it was only yesterday and I confess my self disappointed" Voldemort said in a quiet and cold whisper that struck fear into the Death Eaters hearts.

Holding up his wand to all of them Voldemort screamed,

"**CURICO**" And all the Eaters fell to the ground screaming in pain. He held them there for at least 5 minutes before he lifted the curse and all the Eaters slowly stood on there shaky legs and faced there lord again.

"Now as you have all notices Harry Potter is standing by my side and this is because he has joined the Dark side and he will be my equal, Lover and your New Lord." As he said this he bent down and pull Harry into a blistering kiss.

Not one of the Death Easters said a word they where stood in stunned shock as they watched there Lord and Harry Potter going all out snogging infront of them.

When they broke apart they looked at there Death Easters,

"Does anyone have a problem with this new arrangement" Voldemort said looking at all of his Easters and daring them to say yes.

No's came from all the Death Easters except one who shouted yes from the end of the line.

Harry and Voldemort's head whipped round to see who dare say this and standing at the end of the line was Walden Macnair.

Harry turned to Voldemort and hissed,

"**Can I kill him**" and which Voldemort answered with a cut nod.

A Evil smile spread over Harry's face and the Death Eaters went pale just by looking at it. Slowly with his wand in hand, he walked over to Walden Macnair and pointed his wand at him and screamed,

"**CURICO**" Walden Macnair dropped to the ground and let out and agonising scream and he was held under the Cruciatus curse.

The Death Eaters where both impressed and scared that a 14 year old boy could cast the Cruciatus let alone for how long Harry did.

Lifting the curse Harry bend down and whispered in Macnair ear,

"Wrong answer" Standing back up and levelled his wand with the crumpled form on the floor.

"**Avada Kedavra**" Macnair let out a scream before the green beam engulfed him and all was silence.

"**Incendio**" And the body set on fire.

Slowly Harry made is way back to Voldemorts side. All the Eaters where looking with wide eyes at the burning body and at Harry.

Voldemort captured Harry's lips again and hissed in Parseltongue,"**Well done Harry**."

They broke part and Voldemort asked once more if any of them had a problem and No's came straight away.

"You are dismissed and I don't want people to find out that Harry Potter is on are side until we fell the time is right. So if I find out that you have told anyone Family, friends anyone I will hunt you down and kill you" Voldemort said in a icy voice.

And with that he Death Eaters apperated away. They stood in silence for a minute before either of them spoke.

"Well that was fun" Harry said in a cheerful Voice and looking down at Cedric's body.

"Yes it was I'm proud of you but now you must go back to Hogwarts and take this boys body back." He said pointing at Cedric.

Sighing Harry pulled Voldemort into one last kiss.

Then pulled apart and Voldemort said,

"I will see you in the summer holidays Harry, you will be staying with me at Riddle Manor but you will have to stay with your relatives for the first half, then I will come and get you. Now go I will see you soon love."

With that Harry bend down but his hand on Cedrics body and pocketed his yew wand and took out his Holly wand and said,

"Time to see how good of a actor I am ay Voldemort and thank you, for setting me free" and with that he Accio the cup and he disappeared.

**And that's Chapter 1 finished hope you liked it and REVIEW and FOLLOW :) x**

_**Beccabam**_


	3. Chapter 2 : The Return

**Disclaimer: Are Voldemort and Harry together.**

**Is Harry on the Dark side... No then I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Ootp: During Harrys 4th year he discovers not everything it what it seems. There is no good and evil there is only power. Set during Harrys 5th year follow Harry's Decent into Darkness and Evil. HP/LV**

**Dark!Evil!Harry**

**Dark!Evil!Voldemort Good!Light!Dumbledore**

**Rating: T **

**Warning: Male/Male Slash ,Underage.**

**A/N:This Will be a Slash don't like it don't read it. By the way in the is Story Voldemort will look like the way he is after his Rebirth in the 4th year he won't look like Tom Riddle. Also Harry has TWO wands a Yew 13inch with Basilisk Venom core and a Holly 11inch Phoenix feather core. I'm my story Harry got the Yew wand in the summer before his 4th year. The Yew wand is his illegel one so he can do magic of of Hogwarts. Harry is 14 turning 15 and Voldemort is in his 70's. No one really knows how old his is. :)**

**Ignore 6th and 7th book Harrys 5th year will be a mix of all three years.**

"**Hello**" Daily Prophet

...Hello... Mind link

'...' Thoughts

"..." Speaking

"Parseltongue" Parseltongue

**Flashbacks**

Chapter 2 : The Return

Tri-wizard Tournament, Hogwarts

15th June 1994

Harry's and Cedric's bodys landed on a ground with a loud thud and cheers erupted from the crowds no one had realised Cedric was dead.

'Well here goes nothing' Harry thought cheerfully then Harry put his mask on and let out a scream of anguish.

"HE'S BACK, VOLDEMORTS BACK, HE KILLED CEDRIC." Harry screamed.

The cheers stopped and the crowds started to scream when the realised Cedric was dead.

Professor Dumbledore came charged though the crowds to get to Harry.

He bent down to where Harry was sobbing in Cedric's clothes and cupped the young wizards face.

"What happened my boy."Dumbledore said voice full of concern.

'Well didn't I just say or scream like a second ago that Voldemort's back. I swear if he's forgot already he needs to be checked into St. Mungo's' Harry thought.

Harry lifted his watery green eyes to meet sparkly blue ones then looked away when he felt a poke in his mind.

'That little shits trying to get in my head' Harry thought angrily.

"The Cup was a portkey and it send me and Cedric to a graveyard and Peter Pettigrew was there and Voldemort ordered him to kill Cedric so Pettigrew shot the killing curse at Cedric and it killed him. And then Voldemort done a ritual to get him his body and he needed my blood so Pettigrew cut my arm (Harry shows he left arm to Dumbledore) and then he came back and we had a dual and the Death Eaters where there. But I saw my mum and Dad and Cedric's ghosts and they helped me get away." Harry finished taking a long shaky breaths and forced more tear out for good measure.

'Damn I'm good' Harry thought as he looked around at all the faces in the crowds, they looked horrified and scared.

In the background Mad-eye Moody was watching the scene with a sly smile.

'Damn that kids good' and with that he put his mask back on and made is was over to where Harry was.

"Come on son up you get." Mad-eye said to Harry as he grabbed onto the young wizards arm and pulled him up.

Standing on shaky legs Harry let Moody pull him to the castle and behind them he heard a cry of anguish turning around saw Cedric's dad sobbing into his died sons body.

Turning back Harry caught back up to Mad-eye who was waiting for him by his room.

Opening the door Moody ushered Harry inside and closed the door and put up a few locking spells and silencing wards up.

"Well I gotta say that was brilliant My Lord." Moody said with a bright smile. As the polyjuice potion wore of it reviled the face of Barty Crouch Jr.

Raising a eyebrow Harry looked at Barty,

"And how did you find out about me Barty when I didn't see you at the Death Eater meeting." Harry said eyebrow still raised.

"My Lord didn't you see that one death eater with his mask still on, (Harry gave a cut nod) well that was me.

I still looked like Moody so I couldn't well show my face or I would be killed." Barty said with a grin.

Shaking his head Harry made his way over to a chair and sat on it.

Looking around the room it was pretty dull the was a door to lead to the bedroom a Black leather sofa in the middle of the room table and chairs, a bookshelf and a big metal trunk.

"Oh yer I was going to ask you, where is the real mad-eye moody." Harry asked curiously.

Barty gestured to the metal trunk and Harry let out a laugh walking over to the trunk, he flipped the lid of the trunk and there was about another seven lids.

When they where all open he looked down and sitting there was Alastor Moody.

"I really should get him out of there now because I need to get him into his clothes and Oblivate him then I need to get going because it won't take long before Dumbledore and the other teachers come looking for you."

And with that Barty levitated Moody out of the trunk, magically put his clothes back, sat him down on the black leather couch and put a bottle of firewhisky in moody's hand.

"I need to go now, he will wake up in about a hour My Lord." And with that he put a disillusion spell on himself and left the room.

5 minutes later Dumbledore burst into the room with wand in hand and Harry looked at him with confused eyes.

"What are you doing sir."

Looking around Dumbledore pocketed his wand and looked at Harry,

"We need to get you in the Hospital wing to heal you up and check you over, now come on my boy." Dumbledore said while helping Harry up from where he sat.

'Don't touch me you little prick I can do it myself' Harry thought while Dumbledore helped him to the hospital wing.

18th June

Hospital Wing

Harry had been in the Hospital wing for 3 days now and he was finally going to be let out and go back to classes.

Lessons start back today so he needed to get ready.

While Harry was in the hospital wing he found out that him and Voldemort had a mind connection so this means they could talk to each other in there minds.

**Flashback**

**Harry was sitting on his bed reading one of Poppy Pomfrey's (the school nurse) books on healing when he heard a voice.**

**Looking around Harry saw it was only him in the hospital wing so he went back to reading.**

**And then again he heard it again but the voice sounded so familiar so he listened to what the voice was saying..**

**...STUPID DEATH EATERS CAN'T EVEN GET ME A FUCKING MUGGLE TO KILL I MEAN HOW HARD CAN IT BE...**

**The voice shouted angrily in his head.**

**...Voldemort what are you doing... Said Harry sighed in annoyance.**

**The voice didn't reply for a couple of minutes so Harry went back to reading his book.**

**...Harry is that you... Voldemort asked confused.**

**...No shit Sherlock and do you mind shutting the fuck up so I can read my book all I can hear is you shouting about how stupid death eaters are... Harry though while sending Voldemort a picture of him looking annoyed.**

**...Sorry love didn't know you can hear me, Well this is intresting I'm going to go and look this mind link we have with each other up and see what else we can do. Oh and how did it go when you got back to Hogwarts... Voldemort said then he heard Harry sighing from the other end of the link.**

**...It went as good as it could have I mean all I needed to do was put on the waterworks and scream a bit and they all believe everything I said, but after that people just won't leave me alone always asking me question, I swear I'm going to Avada the next person to ask me am I ok... Harry said annoyed and he got a picture of Voldemort looking sympathetic.**

**...You will be fine love now I need to go and look up this mind link we have... And with that Voldemort closed there link of.**

**End flashback**

After he was ready Harry made his way to the great Hall.

When he walked in a hushed silence fell over the hall and every single persons eyes where on him.

'What are the little pricks looking at' Harry thought as he made his way to the griffindor table and sat next to Ron and Hermione.

Once he sat down the hall burst into sound again.

Harry turned to look at Hermione,

"What was that all about" Harry asked confused.

Looking around he saw that nearly everyone had a daily prophet 'oh this can't be good' Harry thought.

"Have you seen the prophet today(Harry shook his head) Well you better take a look." Hermione said while passing her copy to him.

Looking down Harry wanted to laugh.

**Is HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED BACK or has the BOY WHO LIVED gone Dark?**

**By Rita Seeker**

**On the 15th June the Triwizard cup was holding the Final task at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.**

**All four Champions went into the maze alive and only 3 came back out still alive.**

**The task lasted a total of 4 hours and the two Hogwarts Champions left the maze with the triwizard cup in hand but one was dead and the other alive.**

**When they got back Harry Potter was holding Cedric Diggory's body in his arms screaming that HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED had come back to the grave and killed the poor Diggory boy.**

**But do we really believe Harry Potter that you know who's back or was this all just a cover up because Harry Potter Killed Cedric Diggory and has gone dark this reporter wants to find out so I went to talk to a few of Potter's class mates to see what they think.**

**Rita:"So Draco do you believe that you know who's back or do think that Potter has gone dark?"**

**Draco Malfoy: "It wouldn't surprise me if Potter has went dark he has always had a hot temper and he is always picking fights with me."**

**We also asked Harry Potter's best friend Ron Weasley what he thought on the matter.**

**Ron: "Well he did put his name in the Goblet of fire and you couldn't have done that with light magic so he must have been doing Dark arts this year but I didn't speak to him this year and neither did anyone else in the school so who knows what he has been up to."**

**So what do you think my dear readers is you know who back or has are very own boy saviour gone dark.**

**You Decide...**

Harry slammed the Paper down on the table and the whole hall looked at him. Turning to Ron,

"Well at least I know what you feel about me now don't I MATE." Harry hissed and stand up he stormed out of the great hall and he could feel the whole eyes of the hall watching him leave.

**Review and Follow xx**

_**Beccabam**_


	4. Chapter 3 : Mind Scape

**Disclaimer: Are Voldemort and Harry together. Is Harry on the Dark side... No then I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Ootp: During Harrys 4th year he discovers not everything it what it seems. There is no good and evil there is only power. Set during Harrys 5th year follow Harry's Decent into Darkness and Evil. HP/LV**

**Dark!Evil!Harry **

**Dark!Evil!Voldemort Good!Light!Dumbledore**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Male/Male Slash Underage and Bad language.**

**A/N:This Will be a Slash don't like it don't read it. By the way in the is Story Voldemort will look like the way he is after his Rebirth in the 4th year he won't look like Tom Riddle. Also Harry has TWO wands a Yew 13inch with Basilisk Venom core and a Holly 11inch Phoenix feather core. In my story Harry got the Yew wand in the summer before his 4th year. The Yew wand is his illegel wand so he can do magic out side of Hogwarts. And Harry is 14 turning 15 and Voldemort is in his 70s no one really knows his age. :)**

**Ignore 6th and 7th book Harrys 5th year will be a mix of all three years.**

'...' Thoughts

"..." Speaking

"Parseltongue"Parseltongue

**This is my First Story on fanfiction so I hope you like it .**

**Chapter 3 : Mind Scape **

**(Last time)**

Harry slammed the Paper down on the table and the whole hall looked at him. Turning to Ron,

"Well at least I know what you feel about me now don't I MATE." Harry hissed and stand up he stormed out of the great hall and he could feel the whole eyes of the hall watching him leave.

(Now)

Harry Stormed down the Corridors of Hogwarts his magic was bursting out of him and he was having trouble keeping it under control.

'HOW DARE THEY THEM STUPID MUGGLE LOVING BLOOD TRAITORS THINK THERE BETTER THAN ME!. AND FUCKING FERRET FACE LYING LIKE THAT ARGG HE IS GOING TO DIE!'

Harry thought as he Stormed though the castle and passing a bunch of first years and his magic thrun them against the wall. Screaming they ran to the great hall.

...Love what's got you so worked up... Voldemorts voice came though there link.

...Have you seen the prophet today arg I swear I'm going to strangle the next person who glares at me because they think I'm a murderer and I have gone dark... Harry thought angrily.

Voldemort chuckled ... Harry you do realise that you are a murderer and you have gone Dark... Voldemort thought amused at his lover.

...Well yes but they don't know that do they and its the fact my 'Best mate' doesn't trust me and WHET to the papers saying that iv gone dark... Harry thought feeling betrayed.

...Its ok love. We will show them what happened when they mess with Harry Potter and My lover now to better news I have been researching about are mind like we have and I have found some interesting findings, we can feel what the other is feeling and we have a door to each others minds so if I had a mind scape you could enter it and see all of my memorys and the same goes for you... Voldemort paused so Harry could take the information in.

...What's a mind scape?...

...A mind scape is like a room in your mind where all of your memorys and feeling are kept and you can change you mind scape to whatever you want like mind is my office. In your mind scape you would hide your memorys in objects like in a chair. I want you to try something when you go to sleep tonight try and reach out to are link in you mind and try to find a door and then walk though and it will lead you to my mind scape. Right I have to go now I have a meeting. I will talk with you tonight and remember what I said... Voldemort sent a mental hug to Harry before closing the link.

After the link was closed Harry felt much calmer and did what Voldemort said and ignore everyone and everything and with that Harry made is way to his first lesson and mentally screaming in frustration when he saw he had potions first this wasn't going to be a good.

Sighing Harry made is way to potions as the other students past him they pointed and whispered about him and even one had the nerve to come up to him which he soon laughed at as he sent the seventh year Hufflepuff into the wall.

When he final made it the bell was just about to go was he walked into the classroom and sat on the desk with Neville. To be honest he had always like the shy and clumsy boy but he was just horrible at potions and would get 100 points off there house every Potions lesson.

The door slammed open and the great old bat swooped into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Today we will be making living death and for the love of merlin don't mess it up or you will kill everyone in the room and because of this I will be choosing who you work with." And with that Snape started pick who everyone was working with.

The groups where Ron&Nott, Hernminoe&Neville, Dean&Crabbe, Pansy&Goyle and last but differently not least Harry and Malfoy and at that moment his day just went from back to worse.

Sitting down next to Malfoy, Harry glared at him for a minute before he got up and got the ingredients they needed while Malfoy heated the cauldron.

It didn't take long before Malfoy started being annoying and his knuckles went white around the knife as he was so tempted to slit Malfoy's throat.

Just before Malfoy could say anything else one of the cauldrons in the classroom blew up and try and guess who done it... Surprise Surprise turning around Neville and Hernmione where standing there with pink goo all over them and the class burst out laughing.

After that nothing else really happened for the rest of the lesson and by the end Gryffindor had lost a total of 220 point a new record of points lost in one lesson.

As Harry left the room he heard someone shouting his name turning around Harry saw a red faced and red haired boy coming up to him turning back around Harry made is way to his next lesson not bothering to stop and see what his former best mate had to say.

The rest of the day past in the same boring patten. And by the time he made his way to Gyffindor tower he was fed up and wanted to sleep so he went straight though the common room and right up the dorms and clasped onto his bed.

Thinking about what Voldemort said Harry closed his eyes and pictured a door and then there it was in front of his was a old oak door walking towards it he pulled it open and he walked into a office.

In the room there was a oak desk at the back of the room with a chair behind it on the left side there where bookshelfs full of books and on the right side there was a king sized bed with green silk bedding and black sheets. The room was a mixed of Black,silver and greens and he liked it. It was much better to the red and gold colours the Griffindor rooms was like.

Walking into the room and closed the door behind him he walked over to the bookshelf and looks at the book on shelfs and he wasn't all that surprised when he found that every book was about the dark arts so picking one at random he went and sat on the big king sized bed.

Looking at the book he had picked up the title was,

The Unforgivables.

So opening the book he began to read.

As every witch and wizard know there are three unforgivbles curse and when used you would get yourself a one way ticket to Azkaban. This book will tell you what the three unforgivbles are and what you say to cast them.

**Killing curse: Avada Kedavra**

**The killing curse was made in 1860 by the ministry of magic for people who where getting a death sentence.**

**It would be a fast and painless death.**

**But by 1870 it was a well known spell for dark wizards and witches and by 1900 it was labelled a Unforgivable.**

Just before he could read then next part the door the Mind Scape opened and in walked Voldemort.

Getting up for the bed Harry jumped at him and pulled him into a heated kiss.

When they broke apart Voldemort walked across the room and sat behind the desk and Harry sat on the bed.

"What is all this then" Harry asked as he looked around the room again.

"Like I told you this is my Mind Scape and while you are here I'm going to teach you how to protect you Mind from people who try to invade it and I will teach you how to make your own Mind Scape." Voldemort said as he moved some papers around on his desk then continued to talk.

"Right first of all I will teach you how to build your own mind scape ok lie down on the bed and close your eyes like you did to get to my mind scape. Ok now I want you to picture two doors one white that will lead you to your mind scape and one black that will lead you to my mind Scape. Now when you have done that stand outside of the white door and picture what your want your mind scape to look like."

And with that Harry did what he was told and went into his mind and pictured the two doors. Walking though the the white door he ended up in what looked like Slytherin common room. Ever since he and Ron sneaked in there in there second year he had always liked it more that his own one.

"Ok now you are in I want you to put your memorys in objects around the room put the more important ones in hidden places and the less important ones in the easily found places." Voldemorts voice echoed in his mind.

Harry walked around his mind scape and started placing his memory's around the room.

He put the graveyard memory behind the fireplace and his memory's of his parents under the couch.

When he was done he left his mind scape and went back to Voldemorts. When he entered the room Voldemort was behind his desk working on paper work.

Before he could walk over to him the Mind scape started to faded and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: This was a rushed so if its rubbish don't blame me. **

**Anyway REVIEW and FOLLOW :)**

_**Beccabam**_


	5. AN

AN: Ok sorry for no chapters in the last couple of days I have broken my hand so its hard to write. will be uploading the next chapter in one weeks time. Xxx


	6. Chapter 4 : Suspicion

**Disclaimer: Are Voldemort and Harry together.**

**Is Harry on the Dark side...No then I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Ootp: During Harrys 4th year he discovers not everything it what it seems. There is no good and evil there is only power. Set during Harrys 5th year follow Harry's Decent into Darkness and Evil. HP/LV**

**Dark!Evil!Harry **

**Dark!Evil!Voldemort**

**Good!Light!Dumbledore**

**Rating: T for this Chapter.**

**Warning: Male/Male Slash ,Underage.**

**A/N:This Will be a Slash don't like it don't read it. By the way in the is Story Voldemort will look like the way he is after his Rebirth in the 4th year he won't look like Tom Harry has TWO wands a Yew 13inch with Basilisk Venom core and a Holly 11inch Phoenix feather core. I'm my story Harry got the Yew wand in the summer before his 4th year. The Yew wand is his illegal one so he can do magic of of Hogwarts.**

**Ignore 6th and 7th book Harrys 5th year will be a mix of all three years.**

...Hello... Mind link

'...' Thoughts

"..." Speaking

"Parseltongue" Parseltongue

**A/N: I'm ALIVE ok sorry for no updates in the last 2 weeks like I said I broke my hand and I got lots of tests on but here I am and you shall wait no longer :) .**

**Enjoy xxx**

Chapter 4 : Suspicion

The next morning Harry was woke by loud snoring, sneering Harry stood up and took a shower and got dressed and went down to the common room.

Casting a tempus he looked and saw it was only 6:30am sighing Harry made his way down to the great hall.

Walking in there was only about 10 students there and most of the teachers and the one and only Mr twinklely eyed Dumblewhore was sitting in the center of the staff table.

Sneering again Harry walked over to the gryffindor table and loaded his plate full of food and began to eat.

**Dumbledore P.O.V**

Sighing Happily Dumbledore began to eat his beans on toast. Hearing the great door open he looked up and saw Harry Potter walk in.

Harry, the saviour had been on his mind since the end of the final task when he came back with the poor Diggory boy died body.

At the time he thought everthing was normal, (well as normal as Voldemort coming back from the died and a student getting killed) but when he thought about it Harry looked perfectly healthy and he only had one long cut down his left arm.

And this got him thinking, if the boy had been in a duel with the Dark Lord himself he would have had at least have a few marks on him, but he didn't, so what really happened that night.

These where the thoughts that where going though his head as he studied the boy for a moment and made eye contact with him the boy just sneered at him and went to his table.

Sighing Dumbledore went back to eating his beans on toast still thinking about the dark haired wizard.

**Normal P.O.V**

2 weeks later and it was the last day of term, Harry was almost bouncing in his seat with anticipation he was going to see Voldemort in a weeks time and he could wait!.

Harry sat on the Hogwarts express in a empty compartment reading one of his dark arts books that was charmed to look like a charms book. When Granger and Weasley came storming in.

He had been trying to avoid them all week but it just wasn't working they just kept clinging to him and he was just getting really pissed of with them.

Slamming his book closed he looked across at them with cold eyes,

"What do you want this time, don't you get the message I . DON'T . WANT . TO . TALK . TO . YOU!".Harry hissed at them.

"Oh come on mate are you STILL pissed about the article about you in the prophet it was like a week ago and I said I was sorry can't you forgive me."

Ron said with sorrow in his eyes but if you looked closely you could see the annoyance in his eyes.

Yes Ron was only using him to get HIS fame and HIS money and like hell was he going to give it to him but he might as well pretend that they where friends because we wouldn't want him to know that he's joined the dark now would we. So with decision made he looked back at he Ex-friends.

"Ok I forgive you but if you ever do anything like that again I will hex you to hell, OK!" Harry said with a fake grin.

"YAY!, finally I promise I won't do anything that stupid again now let's play a game of chess."

And that's what they spent there time doing and what seemed like forever they finally arrived at platform 9 3/4s.

Biding his 'friends' a farewell and this took longer than he thought it would because Ginny was his new cling on I mean its just horrible and she kept feeling his ass and that just made his want to Avada her ass to France but after about 20 minutes of playing happy Families he finally got away.

Harry made his way to his uncle who was waiting by the car, sneering at the fat whale he dumped his trunk in the trunk of the car and got in.

The car journey was short and silence, his family had learnt when he got his new and illegal wand that he could do magic outside of school so they left him alone and he was fine with that and this means he didn't have to do no house work and his bitch of a auntie would do it.

Getting out of the car he went straight up to his room, un-shrunk his trunk and got in bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Harry got up out of bed stretched and went to the bath room to get a shower. 30 minutes he walked back into his room wearing only a towel and went into his trunk to get some clothes to wear.

He got out a faded black pair of sweat pants, a dark green shirt and a pair of Dudleys old trainers. They where to big but whipping out his yew wand he shrunk them to fit his thin frame.

"Merlin I really need some new clothes." He muttered to himself as he went down to get his breakfast.

Coming back in his room Harry decided that he was going shopping so he grabbed a money clip out of his trunk full of muggle money and went out of his house and called the night bus and went to London.

**A/N: Ok that's that chapter done and I'm working on the next chapter right now so the next chapter should be up in the next couple of hours.**

**REVIEW and FOLLOW xx**

_**Beccabam**_


	7. Chapter 5 : Changes

**Disclaimer: Are Voldemort and Harry together.**

**Is Harry on the Dark side...No then I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Ootp: During Harrys 4th year he discovers not everything it what it seems. There is no good and evil there is only power. Set during Harrys 5th year follow Harry's Decent into Darkness and Evil. HP/LV**

**Dark!Evil!Harry **

**Dark!Evil!Voldemort Good!Light!Dumbledore**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Male/Male Slash, Underage, LEMON. You have been warned :)**

**A/N:This Will be a Slash don't like it don't read it. By the way in the is Story Voldemort will look like the way he is after his Rebirth in the 4th year he won't look like Tom Riddle. Also Harry has TWO wands a Yew 13inch with Basilisk Venom core and a Holly 11inch Phoenix feather core. I'm my story Harry got the Yew wand in the summer before his 4th year. The Yew wand is his illegal one so he can do magic of of Hogwarts.**

**Ignore 6th and 7th book Harrys 5th year will be a mix of all three years.**

...Hello... Mind link

'...' Thoughts

"..." Speaking

"Parseltongue" Parseltongue

**A/N: Ok got a Sex scene in this chapter but Harry's not doing it with Voldie.**

**O_O**

Chapter 5 : Changes

Harry got of the bus in the centre of London and looked around 'where to go where to go' looking once more he saw the shopping mall.

Harry walking into the mall and went to a shop called hot topic. Looking around the shop was a mixed of black and reds and over to the left there was racks and racks of clothes on the right there was more clothes.

Going over to the clothes first he picked up 6 pairs of black tight leather, a mix of red and black long sleeves shirts and a couple of black tan tops and a pair of metal boots, black leather boots and knee high boots.

Walking over the changing room Harry went in and came back out 20 minutes later after trying all of his clothes on, he was wearing black leather pants, a black tank top and boots and went to go pay.

After that he went to the piecing shop.

Looking around there was only him in the shop and there was a man who looked about 30 behind the counter.

"Hello, can I have my left ear and my right nipple pieced." Harry said to the man.

"Course you can sexy just come round the back." The man purred looked at Harry.

"Oh and my names Andy by the way" Andy said as they walked to the back of the shop. Once there their was a chair and a table, on it was a needle gun. Sitting on the chair Harry took off his top and waited for Andy to come back with the stud and the silver hoop for his piecings.

Andy came in and stopped short at the sight of Harry sitting in the chair with only leather pants on.

About 1 hour later Harry had his right nipple and left ear pieced. His ear was pretty sore and just before his was going to put his tank top back on a voice rang though the room.

"Ok all done, Do you wanna come back to mine for a bit. Andy said in a husky voice.

Harry knew what they would be doing if they 'went back to his' and he shore as hell was horny enough so what the hell it was his holiday.

"Ok let me pay and we can go." Harry said while putting his top back on.

And with that he payed for the piecing, shrank his clothe bags and put them in his pocket and he and Andy went back to Andy's flat.

They stopped in front of a pine door about 15 minutes later and while Andy was unlocking the door Harry was taking a good look at him.

Andy was 6ft with dirt blond hair that was short and blue eyes, he was wearing a pair of black leather pants with a red long sleeved shirt.

When the door was finally unlocked they walking in, as soon as the door was closed Harry was pushed against the wall and had lips attacking his.

There tongues battled for domination which Andy won fast and he kneed Harry legs open and stood in-between them.

Rubbing there erections together they let out a moans. Harry quickly undid his pants and pulled them down with his boxers and took of his top and thrun it to the floor and Andy quickly did the same and Harry jumped up and wrapped his legs around Andy's waist.

Andy left Harry's mouth and attached his mouth the Harry's neck while his hands was travelling down Harry's ass.

Sucked and nibbling Harry let out a moan of pure bliss and arched his back as one of Andy's fingers plunged into him.

Andy added another finger to the first and was thrusting them into Harry hard and fast, he left Harry's neck and went back to Harry's lips and crashed them together.

Andy slid out his fingers out of Harry and Harry let out a whine and then lined his throbbing cock with Harry's hole and plunged his way in.

Harry let out a scream of pleasure and his legs tightened around Andy's waist as Andy fucked him hard and fast.

Harry's cock was throbbing so Harry slid this hand down there naked bodies, grabbed himself he started to pump himself.

Andy sped up his thrusts and angling him self so he would hit Harry's prostate. Harry let out a scream as black spots cover his vision, is was drowning in pleasure and he was so close to cuming.

Andy thrusting into Harry a couple of more times and them let out a scream as he came into Harry.

Harry also let out a scream a few seconds later shooting his seeds all over his hand and there chests.

Panting Harry unwrapped his legs from around Andy's waist and slid down the wall to recover.

He sat there for a couple of minutes before he stood and went to the bathroom with his clothes to clean up and get dressed.

He came out awhile later fully dressed, looking around Harry found Andy eating a sandwich.

"Do you want something to eat." Andy said as he looked up from his plate.

"No thanks I need to get back home, bye," Harry said as he walked out of the front door and went home feeling sore and satisfied.

**A/N: Ok that was my first sex scene, tell me if it was ok and don't worry Andy won't be coming back in this story its still**

**HP/LV but I felt that nothing happened in the last few chapters so this was just to spice things up abit :)**

**Anyway please give me some readback because want to know if this story is going well. I want aleast 10 new reviews before update next, its not to much to ask for.. :)**

**REVIEW and FOLLOW x**

_**Beccabam**_


End file.
